Systems are known to protect people and assets within secured areas. Such systems are typically based upon the use of one or more wireless sensors that detect threats within a secured area.
Threats to people and assets may originate from any of a number of different sources. For example, a fire may kill or injure occupants who have become trapped by a fire in a home. Similarly, carbon monoxide from a fire may kill people in their sleep.
Alternatively, an unauthorized intruder, such as a burglar, may present a threat to assets within the area. Intruders have also been known to injure or kill people living within the area.
In the case of intruders, sensors may be placed in different areas based upon the respective uses of those areas. For example, if people are present during some portions of a normal day and not at other times, then sensors may be placed along a periphery of a space to provide protection while the space is occupied while additional sensors may be placed within an interior of the space and used when the space is not occupied.
In most cases, threat sensors are connected to a local control panel. In the event of a threat detected via one of the sensors, the control panel may sound a local audible alarm. The control panel may also send a signal to a central monitoring station.
While conventional security systems using wireless sensors work well, they are sometimes difficult to set up. Accordingly, a need exists for better methods and apparatuses for setting up such systems.